mangamystorylivefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Liefde op het eerste zicht
Liefde op het eerste zicht "Oh nee! Ik ben zo laat!" riep ik terwijl ik door de straten rende "Mijn eerste dag en nu al te laat zijn!" riep ik en versnelde. Ik was nog maar drie straten van de studio vandaan, maar het leken er wel duizenden. Toen ik eindelijk bij de laatste straat aankwam, spurtte ik de laatste meters en vlamde naar binnen. Iedereen keek me verbaasd aan. Ik ging naar de ballie en vroeg: "Wa-waar i-is... de filmstudio?" vroeg ik hijgend. "Daar naartoe." zei de mevrouw achter de ballie en wees met haar vinger om me de weg te wijzen. "Bedankt!" riep ik en rende die kant op waar ze naar had gewezen. Ik was er bijna, maar net toen ik er bijna was, botste ik tegen een jongen. De jongen en ik vielen samen op de grond. "Sorry." zei ik vol spijt en stond recht. "Kijk toch eens..." maar de jongen maakte zijn zin niet af en keek me nieuwschierig aan. Ik keek hem recht in de ogen aan en ik wist niet wat er gebeurde. Toen ik die jongen zag, kon het me niet meer schelen dat ik te laat was. Ik ben verliefd. Ik bleef de jongen maar aanstaren. "Euh... Ga je me nog helpen of euh...?" vroeg hij en stak zijn hand naar me uit. "Oh, ja! Sorry." zei ik en pakte zijn hand vast. Ik trok hem recht en raapte de spullen die hij liet vallen op. "Dat hoeft niet." zei hij en kwam me helpen. "Ik sta erop." zei ik en gaf hem zijn spullen terug. "Wat doe je hier eigenlijk?" vroeg de jongen nieuwschierig. Ik keek hem niet aan. Ik was te bang om hem recht in de ogen aan te kijken. "Hey, wat is er nou?" vroeg hij bezorgd om me, het schokte me "Heb ik iets verkeerds gedaan?" vroeg hij en zijn glimlach verdween. "Nee, nee!" riep ik om hem duidelijk te maken dat hij niets verkeerds deed. "Ah, ok." zei hij en zijn glimlach verscheen weer en ik werd erdoor betoverd "Maar wat was er dan met je?" vroeg hij weer bezorgd om me en weer schokte het me. "Ik ben gewoon wat nerveus." zei ik. "Waarvoor?" vroeg hij. "Voor de opnames." loog ik snel. Ik was daarvoor niet nerveus. Ik was nerveus om het met hem te verprusten. "Oh, dus je werkt hier als actrice?!" vroeg hij opgewonden. "Ja." zei ik trots. "Op welke set werk je?" vroeg hij bijna op het toppunt van zijn opgewondenheid. "Ik werk mee als nieuwe hoofdrolspeelster in de serie Beyblade. Waarom vraag je dat?" vroeg ik verbaasd door zijn interesse. "Herken je me niet?" vroeg de jongen verbaasd. "Euhm... Nee." zei ik niet wetend wie hij was. "Ik ben Gingka Hagane, ik speel de hoofdrolspeler: Gingka Hagane." zei hij lachend. "Oh, ja." zei ik nog steeds niet echt wetend wie hij was. "Ik speel de hoofdrolspeler: Gingka Hagane in Beyblade." zei hij en draaide met zijn handen om het te versterken. Toen ging er een lichtje bij me branden. "Oh, Gingka!" riep ik eindelijk wetend wie hij was. "Ja." zei hij lachend. "Sorry, ik ben echt vergeetachtig en..." toen drong er iets tot me door. Hij speelt ook in Beyblade, dus... Dus is hij mijn collega! Ik zie hem dus elke dag! Ik ben zo blij! "Wat doe je?" vroeg hij lachend door wat ik aan het doen was. Zonder dat ik het wist, was ik aan het ronddraaien en aan het lachen van blijdschap. "Niets." zei ik snel een keek weg, blozend. Ik keek naar mijn horloge en shrok van de tijd. "Aaaarrrggggghhhhhh!!!!!" riep ik. "Wat is er?" vroeg Gingka verbaasd door mijn wending. "Ik ben zo laat!" riep ik en rende naar de studio "Ik spreek je later!" riep ik naar hem. Het schokeerde me dat ik zoveel moed had om dat tegen hem te zeggen. "Ok!" riep hij me toe. Mijn hart stond stil. Ik ging hem later nog eens spreken, dat wist ik zeker. "Sorry, dat ik zo laat ben." zei ik toen ik de studio kwam binnen stormen. "Het belangrijkste is dat je er eindelijk bent." zei de director en wende zich op mij "Ik ben Aishi. Aishi Buno." zei ze tegen me en rijkte me de hand toe. "Myuu. Myuu Sama." zei ik tegen haar en schudde haar te hand. "Weet ik. Jij bent de jongere tweelingzus van één van mijn acteurs. Ryuga niet?" vroeg ze niet echt meer wetend wie het was. "Ja, is hij hier?" vroeg ik aan haar zoekend naar mijn broer. "Ja, hij staat daar te praten bij de rest van de cast." zei ze en wees naar een tafeltje waar drinken stond en veel mensen. Ik zag hem en liep naar hem toe. Ondertussen kwam Gingka de studio binnen. "Ni-san!!!" riep ik en vloog hem in de armen. Mijn broer had me niet verwacht en viel om. Gingka keek naar ons en kwam fronsend naar ons toe. "Zo Ryuga. Je hebt me nog niet aan je vriendin voorgesteld." zei hij bot tegen ons en keek me met een frons aan. Ik schrok en keek naar beneden, verdrietig, maar dan keek ik weer naar boven en werd kalm. Ik kende hem nauwelijks. Ik was zo stom om meteen verliefd te worden op iemand die ik niet ken. Maar ik kon er niets aan doen, ik ben hopeloos verliefd. "Wow, wow. Rustig gast, rustig." zei mij broer om hem te sussen "Ik ging haar net voorstellen aan iedereen ok. Dus wacht even." zei hij en draaide zich om naar de rest. Aishi kwam eraan en met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw naar Gingka en toen naar mij en toen weer naar Gingka. "Wat is er met Gingka?" vroeg ze fluisterend aan me. "Weet ik niet." fluisterde ik terug. "Ah zo." zei ze op een normale toon. "Iedereen!" riep Ryuga over het gepraat uit "Ik wil jullie voorstellen aan mijn jongere tweelingzus, Myuu." zei hij en wees naar mij. Iedereen klapte en ik bloosde. "Zus?" vroeg Gingka aan mijn broer. "Ja, wat dacht je anders? Mijn vriendinnetje?" zei mijn broer lachend. Gingka bloosde en keek naar beneden. Hij keek mijn kant op en ik keek weg. Waarom weet ik niet. Hij kwam mijn kant op. Ik dacht niet na en snel liep naar mijn broer. Ik ging bij hem staan en hij keek me met een vragend blik aan. "Wat is er? Ben je nerveus of verlegen voor de rest?" vroeg hij en buigte zich lichtjes naar me toe. "Nee, het is gewoon. Ik ken hier niemand enzo." zei ik en keek hem met mijn pruiloogjes aan. "Aaaawwww." zei een meisje die me niet was opgevallen. Ik keek opzij en zag een meisje met bruin haar en grote blauwe ogen. Zij moest Madoka zijn. mijn broer had zoveel over haar verteld. "Hallo." zei ze vriendelijk en rijkte me haar hand toe. "Hallo, ik ben Myuu." zei ik en schudde haar de hand "Jij bent Madoka?" vroeg ik met een vragend blik. "Ja, ik ben Madoka Amano." zei ze en lachte "Hoe ken je me?" vroeg ze niet wetend hoe ik haar naam wist. "Mijn broer praat vaak over je. En dan bedoel ik de hele tijd." zei ik en plaagde hem. "Ah zo." zei Madoka en keek Ryuga aan. Ryuga kek weg en keek me met een frons aan. Ik stak mijn tong uit en lachte even. "Jongens!" riep Aishi "Kom allemaal hierheen! We gaan beginnen met de opnames!" riep ze iedereen bijeen. We gingen naar haar toe en luisterde naar haar uitleg. Na een paar minuten begonnen we met de opnames. "Ha, eindelijk mag ik naar huis." zei ik blij dat de opnames voorbij waren. "Hey, Myuu!" riep Ryuga die eraan kwam lopen. "Ni-san, wat is er?" vroeg ik toen hij hijgend voor me kwam staan. "Ik ga later naar huis, dus kan ik je niet naar huis doen, sorry." zei hij vol spijt. "En waarom niet? Geef me één goede reden." zei ik en keek hem geïrriteerd aan. "Ik ga Madoka naar huis brengen. Ik heb het beloofd, sorry." zei hij en vroeg zich af of het een goede reden was. "Dus jullie gaan alleen in één auto rijden?" vroeg ik zonder gevoel te tonen. "Ja." zei hij en bloosde bij de gedachte. "Ryuga, ik..." zei ik en keek zwart en hij keek bang "Ik ben zo blij voor je!" riep en knuffelde hem bijna plat. "Je drukt mijn organen plat en ik krijg geen lucht." zei hij met moeite door mijn greep. "Oeps sorry." zei ik vol spijt en liet hem los. "Ryuga, ben je klaar?" vroeg Madoka die stond te wachten op hem. "Ga nou maar." zei ik en duwde hem naar haar toe. "Bedankt." zei hij en ging naar haar toe. Ik ging naar de deur. Ik ging naar huis, lopend. ' '"Hey." zei een stem achter me toen ik buiten aan het lopen was over straat. Ik draaide me geschokt om en zuchtte toen ik zag dat het Gingka was. Ik keek naar beneden. "Wat wil je van me?" vroeg ik onwillig bot. Hij leek geschokt te zijn door mijn botte vraag. "Het spijt me." zei hij en begon te huilen, waarom weet ik niet. "Het spijt me!" riep hij en rende weg. Ik keek op en kreeg meteen een schuldgevoel. Ik ging hem vliegensvlug achterna. Ik zocht hem een zocht hem, maar ik vond hem niet. Toen eindelijk zag ik hem hij loopte en zat te huilen. Hij wandelde rustig verder en ik volgde hem van een afstand. We kwamen aan in een villa wijk. Hij stopte bij het hek van een grote witte villa en opende de poort. Ik glipte snel binnen en volgde hem. Hij ging het huis binnen en toen ik zeker wist dat hij boven was, belde ik. Een bediende deed de deur open en keek me met een rare blik aan. "Wie bent u?" vroeg ze geïrriteerd. "Ik ben Myuu Sama, ik ben hier voor Gingka Hagane." zei ik met een flauwe glimlach. De vrouw keek me vernietigend aan. "Meneer is er niet." zei ze en probeerde de deur dicht te doen. Ik deed mijn voet tussen de deur. "Ik zag hem binnen gaan en ik ben gewoon een collega." zei ik om haar te sussen. "Goed dan. Meester Gingka is in zijn kamer. Volgt u mij." zei ze en liet de deur open. Ik ging naar binnen, deed de deur dicht en volgde haar. "Hier zit hij. Excuseer me even." zie ze en ging de kamer binnen. Ze kwam een minuutje later weer naar buiten en keek me aan. "U mag binnen." zei ze en ging weg. Toen ik zeker wist dat ze weg was, ging ik stapje voor stapje naar binnen. "Gingka?" vroeg ik, best wel stom want het is zijn kamer en hij was binnen. "Ja." antwoordde hij achter me. Ik draaide me om en zag hem zitten met rode ogen. Hij had gehuild. "Gingka...," begon ik "het spijt me." vervolgde ik vol spijt. "Ween niet alsjeblieft." zei hij en kwam naar me toe. Ik voelde over mijn wangen en ja, er waren tranen. Hij was bij me aangekomen en veegde mijn tranen weg. "Ik vergeef je." zei hij en kwam dichter- en dichterbij mijn lippen... ''Wordt vervolgd...'' Gingka 4d.png|Gingka Hagane Myuu in a schooluniform.jpg|Myuu Sama Ryuga Sama.jpg|Ryuga Sama Madoka Amano.jpg|Madoka Amano images (6).jpg|Aishi Buno Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Waterkoeler Categorie:Browse Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Aishi Categorie:Love